Repercussions
by ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot
Summary: Losing an arm should have major repercussions, especially when one has to travel through a desert. Good thing Deidara has such a helpful, understanding and compassionate partner right? Well…at least he knows how to bandage a wound… (Rated T for some gore)


_**So just though of this for a oneshot. Seriously, I understand that ninja's have high pain thresholds but there has to be a darn physical limit! Deidara's only human after all! So I decided, time to address the issue of what happened after the fateful battle between our loveable Kazekage and our favourite bomber nin!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

He had miraculously defeated the One Tailed Jinchuuriki and they were heading back to base. Everything was as it should be with the Akatsuki artists.

Well, everything except the bleeding stump that was all that remained of Deidara's left arm. The pure adrenaline of the battle had been enough to stave off the pain and keep his mind elsewhere however, now that Sasori and Deidara were walking back through the slowly rising heat of the desert, the blonde explosives master was beginning to feel the full effects of losing a limb.

The strangest sensation was when the arm was initially ripped off. It had felt like his arm was still there, just rather numb. Now, he was fully aware of the pain and it was beginning to show. He noticed Sasori glancing at him every now and then from his left side through the movements of Hiruko's head. He knew he looked a complete mess with his sleeve torn and the whole left side of his cloak saturated in blood.

Around noon, with the sun at its highest, he finally admitted defeat and spoke for the first time since the little meeting with the Jinchurriki's older brother. They had reached a small outcrop of rocks that would be perfect for some shade against the glaring sunrays.

"Sasori no Danna, can we stop for a little while un?" he asked quietly, the strain in his voice extremely clear. The puppeteer took one look at the boy and nodded curtly.

"Ten minutes," he muttered, "We're making good time."

Deidara made the bird carrying the Kazekage land and used a wing as a small canopy to provide more relief from the heat. All but collapsing onto the closest smooth stone, the blonde nin dropped his hat onto the ground and rested his head on the clay bird on his right. Sasori nestled Hiruko into a small gap on the rocks to protect him a little. Sasori meanwhile opened the hatch and climbed out, shaking some stray sand off his small form. Glancing at his partner, he grimaced at how pale the boy was. It took ten to seal the Bijuu, regardless of how many arms they each had; one was enough to make the hand sign.

"Brat, let me take a look at that now," he said, in his usual monotone, pulling out some bandages. He was no medic but he could at least prevent so much blood lose.

A small grunt and shifting indicated Deidara was still conscious, even if he really didn't want to be. The agony just made him feel the need to vomit. Sasori ordered him to shed his cloak which was much easier said than done for him.

"Come on brat," the puppet master muttered, standing behind him and gingerly removing the cloak from his sluggish partner's shoulders. It was rather stuck to his left side, causing a pained growl and much clenching of teeth on Deidara's part, when Sasori had to peel it off. His shirt came next which was almost worse. He felt almost like a child as he raised his arm for the redhead to pull it off, again being careful of his left arm.

"There, it's done now," he muttered, "You're making such a scene."

"You trying having your damn arm ripped off un!" Deidara snarled, the knuckles of his remaining hand turning white from his grip on the cloak. Sasori smirked, waving a wooden hand in his face while he cleaned the blood from around the stump.

"I'm made of wood you moron," he drawled, the smugness dripping from every word, "I can simply reattach my arm myself. I'm sure Kakuzu will have to stich yours back on. Leader won't want a one armed ninja."

Deidara breathed a sigh of relief just to have it hitch when Sasori began to apply anti septic gauze and bandages to his injury. At least this was only temporary; although he dreaded the idea of the reattachment.

Sasori finished the job quietly from then on, no more snide remarks or jests to throw at his younger partner. Once the bandages were securely fitted, he helped the blonde put his tank top and cloak back on. Finally, the redhead threw a water canteen towards the blonde, who caught it with his remaining hand.

"Thanks un," he mumbled, taking a long drink. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Save the water brat, we're not half way out of the desert yet," he called from beside Hiruko, "The last thing we need is you passing out from dehydration and being unable to seal the Bijuu."

Deidara smirked, throwing the canteen back at him.

"Well then, let's get going un!" he uttered cheerfully, "Can't keep Leader-sama waiting! And I want my arm back as soon as we're done."

"Alright brat," the puppeteer muttered, climbing back into Hiruko, preparing for the long walk ahead.

Though he had patched Deidara up to the best of his abilities, he still ensured that he was to the left of the blonde and he was within the puppet's line of sight until they reached the cave, with his clay bird flying lazily along on his right. He couldn't let him die. Not just yet anyway.

* * *

**_Well, hope you liked it. It was just a short one shot but I'm rather pleased with it..._**

**_Anyway, the next chapter to Wonderland will be coming up soon, I've just been busy with my personal life (yes I have one of those, believe it or not) so updates will be as slow as they have been unless I get motivated quick...which may or may not happen._**

**_I'm also preparing for another Con at the end of summer, so if you're in Dublin on the 29th of August till the 1st of September, head to NomCon! I'll be there ^^ I'm cosplaying Deidara one day and probably either Ai Enma from HellGirl or Winry Rockbell from FullMetal Alchemist another day :3 I'm very excited!_**

**_Keep Smiling!_**


End file.
